Ssst, keep it secret, OK!
by Monokurobo
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Minato tahu jika Uchiha Fugaku itu brengsek! Tapi..., tidak kah ini keterlaluan? Jika tertangkap basah saat bercinta, seharusnya tindakan selanjutnya adalah berhenti. Akan tetapi, bagaimana bisa Uchiha Fugaku justru melanjutkannya dan mempertontonkannya kepada dua bocah berkepala pirang dan raven. Anak mereka sendiri? WARNING: HOMOSEXUAL, LEMON, AU, OOC, VULGAR, AND TYPO


Mata bulat safir dan onyx itu berkedip beberapa kali. Mereka memiringkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajah bingung di wajah bulat gempal mungil mereka. Tentu saja mereka bingung, karena mereka baru berumur lima tahun! Dan sekarang, seorang yang sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa, sangat malahan, memberikan sebuah pernyataan yang ambigu kepada mereka berdua; sang surai hitam dan sang surai pirang.

"Ssst—" Telunjuk laki-laki itu teracung di bibirnya sendiri, seakan-akan dia mengisyaratkan untuk jangan berisik."—_keep it secret, OK?!_" tanya orang bermata onyx itu kepada kedua anak laki-laki.

Sang surai pirang yang sudah di ajarkan bahasa English sejak kecil ini pun tentu saja mengerti arti itu, namun bukan berarti dia mengerti juga maksud pertanyaan orang itu. Karena pada kenyataanya, sekali lagi dia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang masih polos. Dan sang surai hitam? Walau pun dia dilahrikan di luar negri, Los Angeles, bukan berarti dia juga mengerti maksud ucapan orang tersebut.

Intinya, mereka berdua belum mengerti karena faktor umur.

Sang pria surai pirang mengerjap. "ASTA—"

"—Aahh!" Sang pria pirang mendesah kaget. "Na—nnh—Naru-chan, jangan ... jangan melihat, ah! Papa..."

Marasa namanya disebutkan, mata safirnya lantas beralih ke bawah. Dia kembali mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, seiring dengan kepalanya yang dia miringkan. Bibir kecil itu akhirnya bebicara setalah lama memperhatikan orang yang menyebutkan namanya.

"Pa—Pa?" tanyanya dengan bingung akan kondisi orang tuanya.

Wajah orang yang ternyata berstatus Ayah dari anak laki-laki bersurai pirang itu merona hebat, karena malu mati-matian. Dia hendak membalas perkataan anaknya, akan tetapi, seorang pria yang sedang berada di belakangnya menghentikannya dengan sebuah gerakan pinggul maju.

"Ahhn! Fugaku!"

Ah, ya, tentu saja yang keluar adalah sebuah desahan. Itu wajar jika seseorang mengenai titik spotmu, bukan?

"Ayah? mengapa Ayah di atas Paman Minato?" Kali ini sang anak laki-laki bersurtai hitam bermata onyx melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Dan, mengapa ... _ochinchin(1) _Ayah ada di dalam eungh ... bokong Paman Minato?"

Bedanya, kali ini direspon dengan sangat detail.

Orang yang berada di atas Minato menggeram merasakan sesuatu kenikamatan di titik miliknya yang terbungkus tersebut."Hhh—" Orang yang bernama Fugaku itu mendengus keenakkan."—Ayah..., sedang bermain ular-ularan, Sasuke." Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajahnya. Sedangkan pria di depannya terbelalak kaget.

"Fu-Fu—" Minato hendak membantah. Sedikit kaget, bagaimana bisa dia berkata vulgar di depan seoarang anak. Anak kandungnya pula.

"—ular...," gantung anak laki-laki bernama Naruto dengan pelan. Hal itu terjadi karena Naruto sedang menelaah kalimat tersebut dengan otak bocahnya.

"...ularan?" sambung Sasuke menatap teliti setiap detail apa yang di hadapannya.

Seringai Fugaku semakin lebar."Ya..., Ayah ... dan Paman Minato sedang bermain ular-ularan—" Sasuke dan Nrauto berpandangan tidak mengerti,"—jadi. Ssst.., _keep it secret, OK?!_"

Mereka berdua berkedip beberapa kali. Akan tetapi setelah itu mereka mengangguk pelan dengan serentak.

"_OK...,_" ucap mereka, walaupun belum mengerti.

* * *

**Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Rate: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Pair: Uchiha Fugaku x Uchiha Minato**

**WARNING: Homosexual, Lemon, AU, OOC, Vulgar, Typo**

* * *

_**Ssst! Keep it Secret, OK?!**_

**By: Monokurobo**

**Keep calm and just read!**

* * *

_**Saya minta maaf jika judul cerita, tema cerita, rangkaian alurnya, dan sifat karakternya ada yang mirip dengan cerita anda. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu akan hal tersebut. Karena cerita ini memang asli keluar dari pikiran saya (Murni). Jadi, saya harap maafkan saya jika hal itu memang terjadi.**_

_**Terima kasih!**_

* * *

"Fugaku! Coba lihat! Ini adalah rumah Kushi-chan!"

Uchiha Fugaku menghela nafas dengan sangat berat. Kemudian dia juga ikut menatap sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di hadapannya. Mata Onyxnya menatap bosan rumah yang ... kalau boleh Fugaku jujur sangat terlihat indah, asri dan segala aspek yang menjurus ke positif.

"Ya, Tuhan! Rumah Kushi-chan sangat indah!" Mata Onyx wanita itu berbinar saat menatap bunga-bunga yang berjejer dengan rapinya. "Fugaku! Menurutmu apa Kushina yang menanam ini semua?"

Lantas saja Fugaku menatap istrinya, lalu menatap semua tanaman. "Hn. Bukan." Fugaku menggeleng sekali. Walau dia pernah bertemu Kushina sekali di sebuah acara pernikahannya teman Mikoto. Fugaku sangat tahu tipe-tipe macam orang seperti itu; kasar, kerasa kepala, dan berisik.

Wajah Mikoto berubah muram. "Fugaku, apa kau ... tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasanmu dalam berbicara?"

Fugaku menoleh dan menatap tajam istrinya. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Mikoto mau memerintahnya dan menghakimi dia layaknya budak? Oke, Fugaku akui ia cukup berlebihan dalam berpikir barusan. Tapi, tidakkah sang istri berfikir dia ... seorang Uchiha Fugaku adalah suaminya?

Pantaskah seorang suami di perintah? Terlebih-lebih seorang Uchiha?

"Apa saat ini kau sedang memerintahku?" Fugaku melempar membalikkan pertanyaan dengan nada tajam.

Mikoto tertunduk. Menikahi seseorang akibat perjodohan memang adalah rencana yang buruk. Dan sayangnya sekarang Mikoto tidak bisa berlari kembali ke masa lalu.

"Apa ... tidak bisa untuk kali ini saja?" pinta Mikoto menatap memelas Fugaku, "Kali ini saja, Fugaku. Karena ini adalah pertemuan dengan sahabat karibku. Aku ... aku tentu saja tidak merasa enak dengan Kushina jika sikapmu yang sangat—" Fugaku menatap berang Mikoto. Mikoto menelan ludah. "—maksudku, sifatmu yang 'sedikit' kurang ramah itu," jelas Mikoto melarat kata 'sangat' menjadi kata 'sedikit'.

Kedua tangan Fugaku terlipat di depan dadanya. "Aku mempunyai kabar buruk dan baik, mana yang kau pilih duluan, Mikoto?"

Mikoto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut-takut. "Ba—ba-baik," balasnya dengan terbata-bata.

Fugaku memasang wajah stoicnya, "Kabar baiknya adalah—" gantungnya membuat Mikoto menelan air ludahnya dengan paksa kesekian kalinya,"—seperti aku peduli saja," katanya dengan nada masa bodoh, "dan kabar buruknya adalah—" Fugaku memutar bola matanya melihat tubuh Istri yang tak dia akui bergetar ketakutan."—aku sangat tidak peduli akan hal tersebut!"

Lantas saja air mata keluar di pelupuk Mikoto. Namun, sebelum air mata tersebut keluar dari perbatasannya, Mikoto menahannya. Dia harus tegar, tidak ada waktu untuk menangisi dirinya sendiri yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ini demi pertemuan ini!

Dengan menundukkan kepala, Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. "Ba—baiklah," jawabnya pasrah.

Sayangnya, Uchiha Fugaku yang melihat hal tersebut tidak suka. Fugaku menggeram. "Diam atau kita pulang sekarang juga!" tawarnya dengan nada mengancam tak suka.

Mikoto membelakkan matanya. Kembali? Maksudnya kembali ke Los Angeles? Walaupun terdengar tidak mungkin, tetapi Mikoto yakin jika Fugaku akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu jika dia tak menurut. Mikoto menarik nafasnya dan menghapus air matanya lagi.

"Ayah, jangan lakukan hal itu pada Ibu!" seru seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka berdua.

Sontak saja mereka berdua membalikkan badan mereka dan menatap orang tersebut. Fugaku menghela nafas saat tahu siapa orang tersebut. Mengapa bisa Fugaku melupakan anaknya yang tertidur di mobil tadi?! Chk!

Sedangkan Mikoto tersenyum lebar melihat buah hatinya. Ah ya, buah hatinya yang selalu membuat Mikoto tahan dengan pernikahannya dengan Fugaku.

"Sasu-chan, kau sudah bangun, Nak?"

Anak yang bernama Sasuke dan berumur 5 tahun tersebut mengangguk sembari menjdekati Ibunya. Dia merentangkan tangannya di depan Ibunya. Dan Mikoto terkekeh kecil melihat anaknya yang meminta digendong. Setelah Mikoto menggendong Sasuke. Sasuke lantas memeluk leher Mikoto dengan erat. "Ibu, aku mau minum susu."

Mendengar ucapan dan sifat manja anaknya Fugaku membuang muka. Hatinya mencoba menyangkal jika apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan sungguhlah manis di matanya.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Dia mengecup dahi anaknya dengan lembut dan mengelus rambut anaknya."Kau haus ya, Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan di sela-sela perbatasan leher Mikoto. Mendengar hal itu Mikoto segera mengambil botol yang sudah berisis susu di tas cantik dan mewahnya."Ini dia sususnya! Aaa~"

Sasuke membuka mulut kecilnya."Aaa~ ammp"

"Bisa kalian hentikan hal itu?" Fugaku menginstrupsi.

Sasuke menatapa Ayahnya dengan sebuah botol kecil tertancap di mulutnya. Dia terus menyedot-nyedot susunya, lalu kemudian kembali menidurkan kepalanya di leher Ibu kandungnya.

"..." Dan saat itulah Fugaku merasa anaknya tak menganggapnya.

Mikoto menatap suaminya setelah mengelus rambut anaknya."Fugaku, ayo...," katanya meminta Fugaku mengikutinya dari sebelahnya.

Fugaku diam sebentar. Lalu mengikuti apa yang istrinya pinta.

Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama Mikoto, Fugaku dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai di depan pintu. Jari telunjuk lentik Mikoto terangkat dan menekan tombol bundar di samping pintu cokelat mengkilat itu.

Ting... tong...

Ting... tong...

* * *

Minato menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang berkeringat sedikit. Matanya menatap penuh kasih sosok anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang sedang dalam posisi duduk. Laki-laki kecil yang memiliki suari pirang seperti Minato menatap Ayahnya dengan pandang imut. Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pa—Pa? Ehehe...," tawanya lebar memeprlihatkan giginya yang sedang berkembang biak.

Tubuh Minato bergetar seketika. Mata birunya menatap binar dan berair anaknya. "Ugh..., Naru-chan! Mengapa kau sungguh imut, Nak?!" Lantas dia memeluk gemas anaknya. Dan menggesekkan pipi kanannya dengan pipi bulat anaknya tersebut.

Anaknya yang bernama Naruto hanya tertawa kecil kesenangan saja. Rasa hangat yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya membuat tubuh kecil nan rapuhnya meraskan rasa kenyamanan.

Merasa sudah cukup memeluk anaknya. Minato memperbaiki cara menggendong anaknya dengan aman. Dia menatap letih meja khsusus di depannya. Tanganya bergerak mengambil sebuah kantong plastik berwarna hitam. Setelah mengambil kantong plastik berwarna hitam tersebut dia berjalan menuju dapur. Dan di dapaur ia mendekati tong sampah tersebut yang terbuat dari besi. Segera Minato menginjak pembuka tong sampah miliknya. Setelah itu memasukkan kantong plastik hitam yang ia pegang. Namun harus terhenti oleh sebuah teriakkan yang membuat gendang telinganya berdenging.

"MINATO!"

Mendadak Minato dibuat terkejut, dan spontan menjatuhkan kantong plastiknya dan membuat isi kantong plastiknya keluar semua.

"Y—YA, KUSHI-CHAN?" balasnya dengan terbata-bata, akibat efek terkejut. Takut-takut ada kebakaran, atau hal yang buruk.

"ADA TAMU! KAU BUKAKAN PINTUNYA! AKU SEDANG MENGGANTI BAJU!"

Minato meringis mendengar suara istrinya yang tidak bisa dikatakan main-main nyaringnya tersebut. Namun, dari mana Istrinya tahu jika ada tamu? Minato tak merasa mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu ataupun suara bel rumahnya. Uh, lebih baik mengikuti keinginan istrinya sajalah. Daripada dia terkena masalah yang mengerikan dari istrinya.

"Ugh ... mengapa harus aku?" keluhnya tak terima pada dirinya sendiri.

"MINATO?!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Minato meringis ngeri."IYA! IYA!" teriknya dengan terpaksa.

Setelah itu tidak ada sebuah teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga Minato lagi.

Minato menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya yang menatap langit-langit atap kini menatap anaknya yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Dan matanya mengsayu saat anaknya tak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan yang seakan ingin menangis. Namun, yang membuat seorang Minato heran adalah ... mengapa anaknya sedari tadi terpaku menatap ke bawah?

Oh, jangan-jangan—

"—A-ASTAGA!" teriak Minato histeris. Dia menatap nanar benda menjijikkan yang keluar dari kantong plastik hitamnya.

Kushina yang sedang menyisir rambutnya langsung terhenti mendengar teriakkan Suaminya. "ADA APA, MINATO?!" teriaknya sedikit khawatir.

Minato gelagapan seketika. Jika Kushina tahu akan hal ini pasti dia akan marah. "TI—TIDAK ADA APA-APA, KUSHI—KHUSI-CHAN!"

Walaupun balasan suaminya yang tereksan mencurigakan karena nadanya terbata-bata. Kushina hanya menganggap itu angin lalu dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "BAIKLAH!" Kemudian kembali merias wajahnya. Pikirnya saat ini tak terlalu terpaku pada hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Tebaknya.

Sedangkan Minato?

Dia berjongkok di depan kantong plastik beserta isi yang berceceran keluar tersebut. Kemudian menaruh anaknya, Naruto, di sebelahnya.

Minato menatap anaknya. "Naru-chan, mengapa kau banyak sekali menggunakan popok? Padahal kau sudah berumur 5 tahun..." Tentu saja Naruto tak menjawab. Hal tersebut membuat Minato mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan mulut yang sesekali mengeluarkan gerutuan. Dia mengambil sarung tangan karet dari kantong apron yang terpasang di tubuhnya sekarang. "Lain kali ... lain kali Papa akan mengurangi porsi biskuit ramenmu, Naru-chan," lirih Minato sembari memunguti popok-popok yang berceceran di sekitar kantong plastik hitam tersebut.

* * *

Mikoto diam.

Fugaku diam.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia asik tertidur di pundak Ibu yang melahirkannya.

Sudah lebih satu menit mereka berdiam diri di depan pintu cokelat mengkilat tersebut. Tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda satupun yang menyahuti.

Mikoto menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Sesekali dia menatap takut-takut wajah Fugaku yang tampak monoton layaknya patung. Walau wajah suaminya tak menunjukkan ekspresi, Mikoto sangatlah yakin jika sang Suami mulai jengah. 16 tahun tinggal bersama tentu saja membuat Mikoto sedikit tahu tentang perilaku sang suami.

"Aku pulang."

Dan benar saja. Perasaan buruk Mikoto benar-benar terjadi selang beberapa detik barusan. Dia berbalik dan menahan tangan Suaminya yang hendak pergi menuju mobil.

"Fu—Fugaku! Kumohon ... kumohon tunggu sebentar lagi—" jelasnya menatap memohon Fugaku, "—a-aku yakin mereka ada sebuah alasan membuat kita menunggu seperti ini," sambungnya sedikit tersendat-sendat, karena dia sedikit tidak yakin hal ini akan membuat sang suami mau mendengarkan ucpannya.

Fugaku langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap sang istri. Dia melipat dadanya menghela nafas. "Apa kau lupa?"

"A-aku ... lupa ... apa...?" tanyanya bingung.

"Peraturan yang sangat umum di keluarga Uchiha—" balasnya menatap tajam Mikoto. Fugaku sangat tidak suka akan kecerobohan. "—tinggalkan atau membuat harga diri terinjak-injak?"

Pupil mata Mikoto sontak melebar. Ah ... ya..., Mikoto baru ingat. Jika di sebuah mengadakkan pertemuan dengan seorang keluarga Uchiha. Jangan pernah terlambat, karena hal itu akan membuat keluarga Uchiha merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya."Aku ... a-aku—"

Cklek...

Mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Mata mereka membulat. Bibir Fugaku menganga kecil.

Mereka tidak salah lihat, bukan?

Seorang pria sedang menggendong anak dan ... memakai sebuah apron pink?

"Maaf menunggu! Saya tadi ... tadi ... tadi...," ucapan Minato langsung mengecil, hingga menjadi cicitan layaknya tikus saat mendapati dua orang di depan pintunya.

Kushina yang baru sampai di pintu rumah inipun mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mendekati Minato. Tangannya menepuk pundak sang Suami."Minato..., siapa yang—" Kepala Kushina melongok menatap pintu rumahnya dan mulutnya menganga lebar melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"—KYAAA! MIKOTO-CHAN! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SINI?!"

Teriakan Kushina mengejutkan dan menyadarkan Minato, Mikoto, dan Fugaku yang sedari tadi melamun. Mata biru Minato bertatapan dengan Mata onyx kelam Fugaku.

"Kau...?" lirih Minato dengan suara kecil.

PLAK!

"Kau apa Minato?! Jaga sikapmu! Tak sopan sama sekali," seru Kushina ketus.

Minato refleks menundukkan dan mengelus kepalanya yang habis diberi hukum oleh istrinya. Matanya menatap nanar lantai, bagaimana bisa istrinya mengatakan dirinya tak sopan? Padahal jelas-jelas Minato hanya berkata pelan dan dia sebaliknya berteriak keras. Bukannya mepersilahkan tamu masuk. _Sigh!_ Dosa apa Minato hingga memiliki istri seperti monster berekor sembilan ini?!

"Maaf, Kushi-chan." Minato membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "A—aku akan membuat minum—" jelas Minato tersenyum ramah yang terpaksa. "—permisi...," pamitnya.

"Ya—tapi tunggu!" Langkah kaki Minato langsung terhenti. "Kau mau minuman apa Mikoto-chan?" tanya Kushina dengan ramah.

Mikoto tersentak dari lamunannya akan pria surai pirang dihadapannya, yang jujur saja ... tampak menyedihkan. Dia berdehem dan tertawa kecil untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Mungkin ... air putih saja cukup, Kushi-chan."

Dahi Kushina mengerut. "Ah, Mikoto-chan, jangan sungkan-sungkan! Aku masih ingat loh~ dengan minuman favoritmu!" serunya tersenyum lebar. "Minato! Buatkan Jus apel saja!"

Kushina langsung menatap Fugaku. "Dan suamimu, Mikoto-chan? Ia mau minum apa?"

Mikoto melirik suaminya yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Oh, dia—dia..., sama'kan saja denganku, Kushi-chan..."

Kushina menjentikan jarinya dengan semangat. "Minato!"

Minato kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ha'i, Kushi-chan! Aku mengerti!" balasnya patuh. "Aku permisi." Setelah itu Minato benar-benar menghilang dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Setelah Minato pergi. Mata Uchiha Fugaku yang sedari tadi menatap Minato, tak jua perpindah dari lokasi sang surai pirang tadi. Matanya kosong, otaknya berebelit memikirkan ketidakpercayaan akan sosok surai tadi. Gila! Benar-benar gila! Pikir Fugaku tak mampu berkata-kata. Bagaimana bisa mantan kekasih yang masih ia cintai itu kini ada di depan matanya.

Fugaku tak salah lihat, bukan?

Fugaku tak sekedar halusinasi, bukan?

Surai pirangnya bak emas, rupa wajahnya yang manis, dan mata biru indahnya itu...

Sekali lagi, Fugaku tak salah lihat, bukan?

Fugaku terdiam dalam pikirannya. Kemudian ujung bibirnya terangkat.

Tidak! Seorang Uchiha, terlebih-lebih Uchiha Fugaku tak pernah salah! Pria pirang manis tadi pasti mantan kekasihnya! Tak diragukan lagi!

'Rupanya Tuhan masih menyayangi kita, Minato...' Seringa Fugaku kian melebar. Dengan mata berkilat, dia menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. 'Kau ... akan kudapatkan kembali.'

* * *

Minato gugup. Benar-benar dibuat gugup. Hingga dia dibuat menelan salvianya sendiri berkali-kali, manakala ketika sepasang mata onyx yang tajam tengah menatapnya, memperhatikannya, dan mengintainya dengan penuh, OK! Minato tidak bermaksud berlaku percaya diri dan terkesan kege'eran. Tapi, serius! Tatapan onyx tersebut penuh dengan ... penuh dengan..., ck bagaimana ya menjelaskannya dari sudut Minato. Ssshh..., sebentar! Sebentar! Biarkan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut emas ini berpikir.

Selagi Minato berpikir, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Fugaku. Dan, ketika pria itu menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan ... errr, menurut Minato agak ganjal. Tak ada yang Minato rasakan selain merinding. Edan! Benar-benar edan! Tatapan penuh hasrat orang itu! Salah apa Minato hingga bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya?!

"MINATO! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!" Sang Monster—ah! Maksud Minato, istrinya yang ia ci-cinta ternyata memanggilnya.

Cuih!

Rasanya Minato ingin meludah.

Minato lantas menatap sang istri. "Ah! Ada apa, Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato dengan lembut. Cih, kelembutannya ini hanyalah demi anak mata sewayangnya saja. Bahaya juga jika dia macam-macam dan Kushina langsung meminta cerai. Maaf saja, ia masih sayang dengan anaknya, Naruto. Ia tak ingin anaknya saat tumbuh dewasa dipandang sebelah mata akibat keluarga yang broken home lah, anak yang tak memiliki ibu lah, dan segala pandangan negatifnya.

Jadi, demi anak. Minato rela dikatakan suami-suami takut istri!

"Sedari tadi kau sedang apa di situ, hah?!" Minato menatap sekelilingnya. Oh, rupanya Minato sedari tadi melamun di pintu ruang tamu yang menuju ruang keluarga lalu ke dapur. Semburat merah jelas saja menghiasi Minato, apalagi Minato sedari tadi membawa minuman untuk tamu. Terlihat cukup memalukan. "Cepat bawa kemari! Kau membuat tamu menunggu, sialan!"

PISAU! MANA PISAU?!

Minato langsung mengusap dadanya. Apa yang lebih buruk saat ini ketimbang dikatakan sialan oleh sang istri? Ah, sial! Yang namanya kutuk-mengutuk di zaman modern ini tidaklah mudah, semudah pada zaman Mahabrata, yang seenak menggerakkan bibir lalu berteriak lantang agar memberikan efek dramastis.

Minato menghembuskan nafasnya, setelah itu melemparkan senyum ramah yang berkedut-kedut tanda tak ikhlas. "Segera, Kushi-chan!"

Seperdetik kemudian Minato berjalan menuju meja tamu. Pertama-tama, Minato menghidangkannya di tengah meja tamu, namun, mendapatkan decakan kesal dari Kushina. Minato segera tahu, jika tindakannya tadi ada yang salah. Dan ketika Minato menatap sang istri dari sudut matanya, dia melihat istrinya sedang memplototinya dengan garang.

Minato tertawa miris, menelan ludah, dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia segera kembali mengambil manpan yang sudah dia hidangkan di tengah meja tadi beserta isi-isinya. Dia mendongkak, menatap Mikoto yang tampak sedikit bingung akan tindakannya. Minato dengan cepat-cepat tersenyum, bermaksud meminta maaf dan memaklumi tindakan mendadaknya saja. Seakan mengerti, Mikoto membalas senyum Minato dengan sedikit canggung. Setengah bingung juga mengapa pria dihadapannya ini tampak seperti istri ketimbang suami.

Dan, Minato tak naif, dia mengakui jika dia juga sempat bertatapan dengan mata tajam Fugaku. Kembali ia dibuat bergidik. Dan kali ini Minato menyadari, jika efeknya yang tadi dan sekarang terasa jauh berbeda. Tentu saja, jauh dan dekat, kosakata yang saling bertentangan. Apa lagi yang dipermasalahkan?

Oh, ya! efek nya juga lebih GREGET menurut Minato. _Sigh!_ Pria onyx itu membuat tangan Minato bergetar hebat, ditambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang panas dingin; antara malu, segan, gugup dan segela tetek bengeknya. Hingga kejadian miris pun terjadi.

Minato kehilangan kekuatan pegangannya terhadap manpan tersebut. Dan sekali lagi, kejadian yang memilukan pun tak bisa terhindar.

Cairan pun tumpah ruah seiring dengan respon orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Kabar baiknya, ketiga gelas tersebut tak pecah. Syukur sebelum kejadian naas ini terjadi Minato dalam keadan sedikit membungkuk, setelah mengambil manpan tadi. Jadi, ya ... seperti itu. Gelas kaca yang cukup tebal itu pun selamat.

Dan kabar buruknya, Minato sekarang dalam bahaya.

"MI—MINATO! LIHAT PERBUATANMU, BODOH! KAU—KAU! ASTAGA! MENGAPA AKU MAU MENIKAHI PRIA SEPERTIMU, SIH?!" seru Kushina murka sembari berdiri dari kursi. Mikoto juga ikut berdiri kaget. Setengah akibat kecelakan naas tadi, setengah juga kaget akan teriakan Kushina, sekaligu ia mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Tubuh Minato menegang. Bukan! Bukan karena dia takut mendengar Kushina berteriak nyaring terhadapnya. Minato bisa mendengar teriakan lantang itu beratus-ratus kali perharinya. Tapi ... tapi..., kata-katanya itu..., sungguh memohok hati nurani seorang Namikaze Minato. Tubuh Minato kemudian bergetar, namun skalanya kecil saja, sehingga yang bisa merasakan getaran Minato, hanya dirinya saja.

Mungkin..., jika saja tidak ada seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Pasti spekulasi tersebut berlaku. Ya! Fugaku tak buta kok, dia bisa melihat jika tubuh Minato sedang bergetar menahan rasa sakit hati dan amarah. Fugaku di dalam hati mendecih, dia sangat tidak suka wanita berambut merah tersebut. Seenak udelnya saja menyuruh-nyuruh Minato mantan kekasihnya yang akan menjadi calon suaminya nanti. Lihat saja, karma pasti akan berlaku bagi wanita yang memperbudak suaminya sendiri.

'Dasar wanita gila!' umpat Fugaku penuh kebencian.

Dan ketika Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kushina ke lokasi Minato berada. Fugaku justru tak mendapati keberadaan Minato yang ada di depannya tadi. Sedikit bingung awalnya, namun setelah ia melihat Mikoto yang sedang menenangkan Kushina. Fugaku langsung mengerti, pasti sekarang Minato tengah mengambil sebuah kain untuk mengelap air yang tengah berbaring di lantai dan juga—

—celananya...

Oh?

Seketika itu juga Fugaku mendapatkan sebuah ide.

* * *

Ternyata..., hal yang lebih buruk selain di katakan sialan saat ini adalah diteriaki oleh sang istri dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Sakitnya tuh...

...di sini! Di hati Minato.

Dan pelupuk matanya pun berkerja dan mengeluarkan sebuah cairan.

Mau cerai? Mudah saja! Namun setelah penceraian, tidakklah mudah seemudah menjalani hidup saat masa bujang dulu. Belum mengurusi anak seorang diri, tapi OK! Untuk yang satu ini Minato dapat atasi. _Well, _yang mengurusi Naruto dari lahir hingga umur lima tahun Minato lah orangnya. Jadi, ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Tapi, sekali lagi,bagaimana tanggapan para tetangga? Minato tak bisa membayangkannya saat era sudah globalisasi seperti ini. Opini-opini dari yang masuk akal hingga yang tidak pun bisa saja terjadi. Minato tidakklah mau mengambil resiko yang bisa dikatakan ceroboh.

Tak mau memikirkan hal yang berujung keputusan yang sama. Minato segera menghapus air matanya, dan berjalan mendekati air keran yang ada di dapurnya. Menyalan keran, dan mencuci mukanya, adalah hal yang Minato lakukan. Mematikan kerannya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan, adalah hal yang Minato lakukan selanjutnya. Setelah semua itu, Minato membuka lemari dapur yanng tertempel di atas dinding. Kemudian dia mengambil kain yang ia butuhkan. Awalnya handuk kecil, untuk mengeringkan wajahnya, namun saat usai, ia kembali mengmbil kain yang baru, bedanya kain kali ini bukanlah sebuah handuk. Namun kain untuk mengelap cairan yang ia tumpahkan.

Minato menutup lemari kecil tersebut, lalu memasang senyum canggung yang penuh kepalsuan sembari berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Akan tetapi, seolah takdir ingin mempermainkannya lagi. Ketika ia datang ke ruang tamu dengan terburu-buru tanpa melihat keadan sekelilingnya. Dan mengelap lokasi yang penuh tumpahan cairan. Dia baru menyadari, jika ruang tamu sekarang tampak sangat sunyi. Tidak ada suara cekikikan dua wanita tersebut. Entahlah, Minato merasa hanya ... sunyi saja.

'Ada yang tidak beres,' terka Minato menghentikan gerakkannya.

Dia mendongkak mengamati situasinya sekarang, dan Minato hanya mendapati wajah Fugaku yang menatapnya datar. Langsung saja Minato dibuat terkejut kalang kabut.

"Eh?! Fu—Fugaku?" seru Minato menjaga jarak dari Fugaku.

Fugaku masih menatap Minato dalam diam.

Minato meneguk salvianya sendiri, sembari celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan istri dan teman istrinya. "Ke—kemana perginya mereka?!" Perasaanya mulai tak enak.

Berdua saja dengan mantan kekasih itu adalah ide yang sangat buruk!

Terlebih-lebih seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku.

Fugaku terkekeh pendek. Satu atau dua kekehan yang irit. "Rupanya kau masih mengingat namaku, ya..." Uchiha satu ini sedikit bernostalgia sementara.

Minato bergidik mendengar suara berat tersebut. Gila! Sudah berapa lama Minato tak mendengar suara berat itu?

"A—a-aku..." Minato kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mereka pergi," kata Fugaku dengan bosan.

Melirik kanan dan kiri, Minato kembali menatap takut-takut Fugaku. "Ke—kemana?"

Fugaku mendecih. Malas menjawab dan mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Di mana kamar?"

Mata Minato melebar. Refleks dia menjatuhkan kainnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, bagaikan seorang gadis yang hendak diperkosa. "Ka—ka-kamar?!" Perasaan was-was kembali menggodanya.

Menyungging seringai, kemudian berdehem sedikit. "Ya. Kamar—" ulang Fugaku. Minato hendak menyela dengan kalut. "—untuk Sasuke. " Fugaku melirik anaknya yang berada di sebelahnya. Yang tertidur pulas.

Minato menghela nafas syukur sembari menurunkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Oh, aku kira—"

"—apa?" tanya Fugaku menyela. "Kau mengira apa, Minato?" Mata Fugaku berkilat.

Minato membeku. "E—eh? Ti-tidak! Bukan apa-apa! Ahahaha! " Minato mengelak yang diakhiri dengan tawa canggung. Malu dong kalau dia baru saja mencurigai Fugaku itu hendak memperkosanya. _Well,_bukan sepenuhnya salah Minato juga sih..., salahkan saja pada Uchiha satu ini yang penuh dengan kata-kata ambigu dan juga modus!

Fugaku mendengus, di dalam hati tertawa melihat tingkah manis Minato. "Jadi, di mana?"

Minato berdiri, dari jongkok. Sedikit membersihkan debu-debu di celananya. Minato segera berbalik dan berjalan dengan canggung. "I—ikuti aku," lirihnya pelan.

Astaga, tidak tahu'kah Minato? Bahwa lagaknya itu bagaikan seseorang istri tsundere yang ingin mengajaknya bercinta di malam pertama?

'_Shit!_' rutuk Fugaku.

"Hm," balas Fugaku berdiri seraya berdehem. Mendekati anaknya yang tersumpal sebuah dot. Mengangkatnya dengan pelan. Fugaku lantas segera mengikuti Minato dari belakang dan juga...

...menyeringai.

'Kena kau...'

* * *

Di sepanjang jalan Minato sesekali akan menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tanganya, hal itu terjadi dikarenakan efek dari kecurigaanya terhadap pria yang berada di belakangnya. Itu loh, Minato merasa pria di belakangnya itu sedang mengawasi dirinya. Bak seorang psikopat yang terobsesi terhadap dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi Minato tak bermaksud untuk terlalu percaya diri dan kege'eran kok. Tapi untung saja, saat Minato tidak sanggup menahan gejolak bergidik tersebut. Benar-benar tak sanggup, akhirnya Minato sudah sampai pada tujuannya.

Ingin rasanya Minato bersujud di pintu berwarna kuning di hadapannya itu.

Suara 'Klik' tentu saja terdengar saat Minato membuka pintu tersebut. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, begitu pun langkahnya, Minato langsung memasuki kamar anaknya itu. Tadi, sih, Minato telah menidurkan anaknya. Mudah saja anaknya masih tidur. Dan ketika ia mendekati tempat tidur anaknya yang besar untuk ukurannya. Minato lantas mendapati anaknya tersebut sedang memejamkan matanya, diikuti dengkuran kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

Minato menghela nafas syukur.

"Di mana anakku akan tidur?"

Minato bergidik tiba-tiba. Dan seketika itu juga jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Oh, Tuhan. Hanya karena suara bariton itu, Minato sudah dibuat seperti gadis perawan yang bertemu pria tampan.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir efek tersebut. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan menatap Fugaku sedikit...

...hanya sedikit kok. Minato masih takut-takut akan tatapan Fugaku yang sungguh GREGET itu.

"Di sini...," Minato menunjuk sebuah ruang kosong yang ada di sebelah kanan anaknya. Fugaku mendekat, dan menaruh anaknya di tempat yang di suruh Minato. "...a—aku harap kau tak keberatan jika Sasuke tidur dengan anakku. Dan aku harap kau jangan berisik, ka-karena, anakku itu sangat sensitif—"

"—seperti kau, kan?"

Minato mengernyit. "Maaf. Tapi, tadi kau bilang apa, Fugaku?"

Fugaku menaikkan alisnya. "Aku? Aku bilang apa memangnya? Aku merasa tidak berkata apa-apa," elak Fugaku pelan mengikuti perintah Minato tadi. Dia menatap Minato datar, seolah hal yang dikatakan memang benar adanya.

Namun, Minato tidaklah yakin, ia yakin jika Fugaku sempat menyelanya dengan kata _'entah apa itu'_. Tak mau mempeributkannya lebih jauh lagi, Minato memilih mengalah dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Oh." Setelah itu Minato termenung menatap anaknya yang masih tidur. Pikiranya kalut, apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini?

"Minato..." panggil Fugaku.

Minato menoleh. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada berbisik.

"Celanaku basah."

Mata Minato membulat. Dan Fugaku memutar bola matanya, lalu membungkam mulut Minato dengan tangan kananya. "Aku tidak mengompol, tadi terkena air minuman itu, " jelasnya cepat, kemudian melepaskan tangannya.

Menyadari kebodohannya. Minato menepuk jidatnya dengan pelan. "Ma-maafkan aku! Memangnya terkena di—"

"—di sini." Fugaku menunjuk ke bawah, tepat di selangkangannya.

Minato menganga syok.

"Kamar mandiku di sana—" tunjuk Minato ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. "—kau masuk dan tunggu di sana saja, sedangkan aku akan mencari celana yang pas untuk ukuranmu," jelas Minato tanpa melihat wajah Fugaku.

Minato malu! Benar-benar malu! Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak di situasi yang tidak mungkin ini, sih?!

"..." Fugaku diam. Kemudian mengikuti perintah Minato.

Tinggallah Minato sendiri.

Menyadari dia sedang sendiri. Minato menyandarkan separuh tubuhnya di lemari miliknya. Dia menghela nafas. Hari ini benar-benar membuat jantungnya capek. Sebentar-sebentar berdetak cepat. Hah..., harus berapa lama lagi Minato melewatinya?

Ya, Tuhan..., berilah ketabahan pada hambamu ini. Minato menangis miris di dalam hati.

"Apa tak ada ukuranku?"

Tubuh Minato tersentak. Jantungnya terpompa kembali. Kan..., baru saja di bilang. Hari ini benar-benar akan membuat jantungnya terkena serangan jantung.

"A—a-a-a..." Dengan mata membola, Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Fugaku ada di hadapannya.

Di hadapannya dalam keadaan bagian bawah yang ditutupi selembar handuk. Handuk miliknya.

Kembali, Minato menangis darah.

Minato langsung berbalik menghadap lemari. "Se—sebentar!" serunya mulai mengobrak-abrik lemarinya.

Fugaku hanya menunggu dengan menyeringai.

"C—coba ini..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berhenti di depan wajah Fugaku. Awalnya Fugaku bingung, namun saat mendengar perintah tersebut. Fugaku lantas mengambilnya.

Fugaku memakainya, namun saat di bagian paha, celana tersebut tak mau bergerak mengikuti tarikannya. Dia mengeluarkannya kembali. "Tak muat."

_**Hingga...**_

Acara coba-mencoba celana itu sudah berlangsung ke lima kalinya.

Fugaku jenuh. Matanya masih memeperhatikan Minato yang masih membongkar-bongkar lemarinya. Fugaku menghela nafas, kemudian dia merasa jika inilah saatnya. Lagipula dia suah tidak tahan lagi.

Fugaku mendekati Minato. "Kalau tidak ada, aku akan memakai celanaku tadi saja," celetuk Fugaku membuka percakapan.

Minato menegang. "Maafkan aku... " Minato berbalik dan menatap Fugaku melas.

Fugaku menelan ludah. "Hn." Fugaku berbalik dan hendak berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Fu—Fugaku, tunggu!" Minato mencegah Fugaku dengan mencengkram satu tangan Fugaku. "Sebenarnya istriku pergi ke mana dengan Mikoto-san?"

Fugaku terdiam sejenak.

"Apakah itu penting?" tanya Fugaku monoton.

Minato kelabakan diberikan pertanyaan yang tidak terduga. "Te—tentu saja! Kushina adalah istriku."

Pundak Fugaku bergetar, kemudian berhenti. Menahan tawa sinis. "Istrimu?" Fugaku mencengkram balik tangan Minato yang awalnya mencengkram tangannya. "Kau yakin dia istrimu**, Mi-na-to**?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada sinis dan senyum mengejek.

Mianto tersentak dengan mata melebar. "Fu—Fugaku...?!" serunya kaget. Dia menarik tangannya beberapa kali dan pegangan kuat Fugaku membuat Minato tak bisa lepas.

"Apa ada seorang istri yang meneriaki suaminya?"

"Apa ada seorang istri yang memukul suaminya?"

"Apa ada seorang istri yang memperlakukan suaminya seperti budak?"

"Apa ada..., **Mi-na-to**? " tanya Fugaku.

Tubuh Minato bergetar. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, dia takut, apalagi dengan tatapan tajam Fugaku. Semua yang dikatakan Fugaku adalah benar. Dan Minato tidak bisa menampiknya. Karena jika ia mengelak, dia akan seperti babi bodoh.

Fugaku menyeringai mengejek. Dia menarik Minato menuju ranjang milik Minato. Minato bingung apa yang dilakukan Fugaku. Namun, setelah sampai, Fugaku menduduki ranjang tersebut dan menarik kuat Minato hingga Minato jatuh ke pangkuannya. Minato lantas terkejut. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minato. Fugaku bisa mendengar jelas jika Minato sedang meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Mendapatkan hasil yang positif—setidaknya menurutnya, Fugaku menyeringai tipis.

"Tak bisa menjawab karena semua hal itu benar, Minato?" Tubuh Minato tertegun kecil, saat merasakan pria yang sedang memangkunya ini memindahkan bibirnya yang menempel di telinganya berpindah dengan gerakan sensual ke arah letak lehernya.

Sekali lagi, Minato dibuat menelan ludah. Pikirannya berkabut. Setengah terkejut akan tindakan Fugaku. Setengah tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Fugaku menghirup aroma khas mint jeruk Minato. "Kau tahu?" Minato mendengarkan. "Kau itu seperti suami-suami takut istri—" Sedikit terkekeh. "—dan aku telah mengira hal itu akan terjadi, karena sifatmu yang terlalu lembut untuk seorang pria yang ingin menjadi kepala keluarga."

Sadis.

Benar-benar sadis.

Jantung Minato lantas nyeri_. Oh, man!_ Rasanya itu sakit banget. Namun, rasanya nyeri tersebut digantikan dengan sengatan aliran listrik yang...

...nikmat?

Mata Minato melebar. "Fu—Fugaku! Apa yang kau laku—eunhnn~" Sengatan listrik yang berkonteks nikmat itu semakin terasa mankala Fugaku menjilat bagian belakang telinganya.

Rupanya Fugaku kembali pindah tempat.

"Jangan memberontak, Minato..." Fugaku memperingati sembari menggeram kecil.

Minato meremas tangan Fugaku yang memeluk tubuhnya. Sebelah matanya terpejam saat merasakan bokongnya bergesekan dengan sebuah gundukan dibalik selembar handuk. "Nnnhh~! Fugaku ... ku-kumohon ber-berhent—Aaahh~" Fugaku menggigit-gigit kecil daun telinga Minato sembari memelintir satu puting Minato yang masih tertutupi baju.

Masih sangat sensitif rupanya.

"Jangan memberontak dan jangan banyak bicara—" perintah Fugaku di pangkal leher Minato. "—kau hanya perlu mendesah—" Fugaku menggesekkan miliknya yang tegang ke bokong Minato, bermaksud merangsang. "—saat ini," lanjut Fugaku.

"Ahhh...," Minato mendesah dengan kepala yang berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia tak kuasa untuk menahan desahannya karena tangan Fugaku yang permukaannya kasar telah mempermainkan kedua putingnya.

"Aku masih ingat dengan titik-titikmu, Minato." Entah bertujuan apa. Akan tetapi, Fugaku sepertinya sedang mengenang masa lalunya bersama Minato saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Minato merona. Mendengarkan perkataan Fugaku, entah mengapa membuatnya jadi malu sendiri.

"Nnggh ... Fugaku! Ah~ ah~" Kedua tangan Minato berpindah ke rambut Fugaku. Manusia berkepela emas itu rupanya membutuhkan sebuah pegangan atas kenikmatan yang diberikan mantan kekasihnya.

"Minato..., kau masih menggairahkan," ucapan gambalang tersebut tentu saja membuat Namikaze Minato merona hebat. Hal tersebut membuat ayah yang memiliki satu anak ini merasa libidonya bertambah naik.

Bosan tak bertatapan dengan Minato. Fugaku dengan gagah perkasanya menggendong Minato secara bridal. Mendapat tindakan secara tiba-tiba dari pria yang sedang memperkosanya—iya, memeperkosanya. Minato sempat kelabakan, apalagi tak lama dia dihempaskan di ranjangnya dengan Fugaku.

Minato mengaduh kecil. Untung saja ranjang termasuk ranjang yang empuk. Setelah itu Minato hendak memperotes. Dan ucapan protesannya terhenti begitu saja di tenggorokannya saat melihat sebuh pemandangan yang—yang—

"—Suka apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Fugaku memeperlihatkan senyum yang mengejek.

Minato keringat dingin seketika. Sejak kapan rudal tersebut menjadi sebesar itu?

"Jangan diacuhkan—" Suara Fugaku menghentikan lamunan Minato terhadap rudal tersebut. "—lebih baik kau melayaninya dengan mulutmu yang hangat—" Minato tersentak. "—sebelum masuk ke lubang laparmu."

Binal.

Benar-benar binal.

Minato rasanya ingin muntah darah akan ucapan kotor Fugaku yang jelas-jelas blak-blakkan tersebut. Dengan terbata-bata ia melihat rudal tersebut. Meneguk ludahnya yang nyaris keluar dari rambu-rambunya, Minato ingin ... ingin sekali menggengam rudal yang sangat tegang tersebut. Terlihat sangat gagah. Untuk kedua kalinya Minato meneguk kembali air liurnya.

Tamat sudah, Minato telah termakan bisikan setan.

Tubuhnya bergetar setelah mendapatkan keputusan final tersebut.

"Ta—tapi..., bagaimana dengan Kushina dan Mi-Mikoto-san? Bagaimana jika mere—"

—sebuah bibir tertempel di bibir Minato. Sedikit melumat.

"Tak usah memperdulikan mereka—" Fugaku menatap lembut Minato. Tangannya menyisir lembut helai-helai pirang Minato. "—anggap saja mereka tidak ada. Yang ada..., hanya kau dan aku..."

Minato tertegun. Sisi lain dari Fugaku membuat Minato nostalgia saat masa mereka masih sekolah. Minato menghela nafas, sedikit tidak yakin dengan keputusannya. Dia menatap Fugaku.

"Fugaku—" Meremas seprai kasurnya seraya menelan ludah.

"—aku..., aku merindukanmu."

Fugaku tersenyum setengah lembut, setengah menyeringai. "Itu yang aku tunggu."

* * *

"Jangan gemetar, Minato—" Minato menatap Fugaku yang ada di atas tubuhnya. Sedang berjongkok tepatnya. "—kau malah membuatku bertambah bergairah dan ... gemas...," Fugaku menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Minato lembut. "...lakukan seperti biasa. Seperti waktu sekolah dulu."

Minato mengangguk menurut. Dia menelan ludah, yang jujur saja, dia sudah merasa mulutnya terasa kering akibat hari ini terlalu banyak menelan salvianya sendiri. Menghela nafas, dia dengan penuh kehati-hatian menggenggam penis Fugaku. Menatap Fugaku lagi, meminta persetujuan. Fugaku membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan usapan di surai pirangnya.

Minato kembali fokus pada penis besar di hadapannya. Minato meremas penis tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian memijatnya secara teratur dan berkala. Merasakan telinganya mendengar sebuah respon positif yang berupa geraman nikmat. Minato lantas merasa berbahagia. Perasaan ingin lebih membuat sang pasangan bertambah merasakan nikmat menerjang Minato. Dia lalu mengganti gerakkannya, Minato mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya. Yang kanan sibuk dengan penis, yang kiri sibuk dengan testis yang berbentuk bola di bawahnya.

Nafas Fugaku memberat. Dadanya kembang kempis. Pikirannya berkabut seiring dengan semakin cepat dan hebatnya Minato dalam mempermainkan penisnya. Dan hal tersebut berlangsung hingga 2 menit. Cukup lama untuk membuat tangan Minato lelah dan terasa sakit.

Minato menghentikan gerakkannya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Fugaku terkejut akan rasa nikmat yang mendadak hilang. Sedari mendongkak, kini Fugaku membawa kepalanya ke bawah, pada sosok manis di bawahnya.

"Mengapa berhenti, Minato?"

Minato membalas tatapan mantan kekasihnya. "Fu—Fugaku, tanganku lelah—" Awalnya Fugaku hendak perotes. Hei! Biarkan dia memuntahkan spermanya dulu. Baru kau bisa menghentikannya. Namun. "—bagaimana diganti dengan _mouth job?_"

Fugaku terdiam, sedikit terkejut. Tak lama dia menyeringai.

"Kau mulai nakal, Minato. " Minato hanya bersemu merah, akibat pujian binal Fugaku. Merasa bentuk pujian tersebut sebagai tanda persetujuan, Minato melancarkan aksinya.

Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukkan penis Fugaku. Di atas sana, Fugaku sedikit terpana akan raut Minato yang tampak mempesona, dan seksi. Menelan ludah, Fugaku tak bisa menenangkan hormonnya. Dengan cepat dia meremas rambut Minato. Sedangkan tangan satunya dia taruh di samping kepala Minato sebagai penompang dirinya.

Mendapatkan tingkah yang mendadak, tentu saja Minato kaget. Hampir saja ia tersedak. Minato menatap kesal Fugaku. Dan Fugaku sendiri malah menatapnya dengan seringai andalannya. Namun, tampak sekali nafsu di matanya. Minato hendak mengeluarkan penis Fugaku hendak bertanya. Akan tetapi Fugaku tak membiarkannya.

"Jangan di keluarkan—" Minato menatap Fugaku bingung. "—aku saja yang bekerja—" Kalimat ambigu tersebut rupanya masih berlanjut. "—kau hanya perlu mengemut lalu menyedot penisku, seperti permen—"

Mata Minato membola. Jangan katakan...

"—dan ah ya..., jika bisa, jangan lupa desahan seksimu."

...Fugaku hendak menyodomi mulutnya?

Minato menatap horor Fugaku.

Tak meperdulikan tatapan Minato. Fugaku mengangkat kedua tangan Minato di atas kepala sang empunya sendiri, kemudian ia menguncinya dengan tangan satu. Menjilat leher Minato, lalu berbisik satu kata.

"_Ganbatte._"

Fugaku mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, agar penisnya yang masih setia di dalam mulut Minato masuk lebih dalam. Akan tetapi, rupanya Minato tidak mau diajak kerja sama, dengan tidak mau mengemut dan menghisap penisnya. Seperti telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, Fugaku terkekeh kecil. Amat kecil. Saatnyalah kegunaan tangan satunya yang menganggur ia gunakan.

Fugaku meremas puting Minato dengan jarinya. Minato menjerit ngilu dan sedikit merasa nikmat. Dia untuk kedua kalinya hampir tersedak.

"Jangan menentangku, Minato..., " ancam Fugaku dengan nada datar. "...atau kau akan merasakan penisku masuk ke dalam tenggorokanmu."

Minato langsung saja merasa lemas. Saat itu juga dia langsung patuh. Tak mau macam-macam dengan pria berbahaya di atasnya. Minato mengangguk.

"Bagus."

Kembali Fugaku memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dan melesakkan penisnya lebih dalam ke mulut basah Minato. Saat itulah Minato melaksanakan tugasnya. Seperti yang di perintahkan Fugaku, Minato awalnya mengikuti ritme pinggang Fugaku terlebih dahulu, dan saat penis Fugaku telah di dalam mulutnya dan posisinya pas. Minato mulai menyedot, mengemut dan menjilatinya.

Tubuh Fugaku meremang merasakannya. Ternyata Minato sungguh takut ancamannya tadi, dan akibatnya dia menjadi niat dalam mengerjakan tugasnya, dampak hal tersebut ialah membuat Fugaku sampai merinding tepat di awal tugasnya. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Fugaku langsung menggerakkan pinggangnya sebagaimana yang ia inginkan. Dan Minato membalasnya sebagaimana yang Fugaku tugaskan kepadanya.

Setiap sedotan, jilatan dan gigitan kecil—terkadang Minato hendak memberikan sensasi menggelikan, Fugaku akan resapi dengan baik-baik. Karena surai raven tersebut begitu merindukan kehangatan ini. Kehangatan dari seorang Namikaze Minato—ah..., Uchiha Minato..., tampaknya terdengar indah. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Fugaku tiba-tiba menambahkan kecepatan gerakkannya.

Kaget bukan kepalang, Minato langsung hilang kendali dalam menyesuaikan ritme sang mitra. Kemudian dia mencoba tenang dan mengikuti kembali ritme Fugaku. Awalnya susah, apalagi di tambah dengan kedua tangannya yang dikunci Fugaku, dan tubuhnya yang sedikit digapit Fugaku dengan kedua pahanya, Minato seperti tak berkutik. Namun, saat merasa Fugaku hendak datang, dengan menggeram dengan geraman berat. Di situ juga langsung Minato bersyukur. Dan setelah kesyukurannya tersebut, lahar putih memenuhi mulut Minato.

Alih-alih menumpahkan semuanya akibat tak kuat, Minato justru menelannya. Benar-benar menelannya. Seperti orang yang begitu rindu dengan makanan yang di favoritkannya.

Atau..., memang hal itu yang dirindukannya?

Fugaku walau pun sedikit lelah, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan ucapannya.

"Apa kau sebegitu rindunya dengan spermaku, Minato?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan gamblang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha di suasana panas seperti ini.

Dan suhu tubuh Minato bertambah memanas mendengarnya. Minato tak menjawab, karena dia merasa itu lah sifatnya.

Fugaku terkekeh kecil saja. Kemudian dia melepaskan tangan Minato yang tadi ia kunci. Menunduk dan mengsejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minato, Fugaku menjilat sisa-sia sperma miliknya yang ada di wajah Minato. Minato kali ini tak bersemu, dia justru memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lidah kasar Fugaku menjilati permukaan kasarnya.

"Ahhn~"

Tanpa sadar, Minato mendesah. Dia sendiri awalnya terkejut, tapi sat ia kembali meresapi dan menikmati jilatan-jilatan Fugaku terhadap wajahnya. Minato segera mengerti. Minato merasa, jilatan-jilatan Fugaku pada wajahnya itu seperti ada arti tersendiri dan nilai tersendiri hingga membuatnya mendesah.

"Minato," Fugaku memanggil.

Minato membuka matanya. "A-apa, Fugaku?" Sedikit gugup karena wajah Fugaku sedekat sekarang ini.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

"..." Minato tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia merasa lehernya seperti dicekik.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Tidak perlu di jawab sekarang. Pikirkan saja dulu."

Rasa tercekik di lehernya langsung hilang. Namun, matanya menatap Fugaku dengan sendu. "Maafkan aku, Fugaku—" Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, Minato tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Fugaku. "—akan kupikirkan," bisiknya pelan.

Fugaku termenung sementara. Setelah itu dia menjetikkan jarinya di dahi Minato. "Lihat..., Kau ... membangunkan penisku lagi, Minato."

Minato tersenyum. "Kalau begitu..., lakukan."

"Hn?"

Minato mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum nakal. "Bisa menyingkir, Fu-ga-ku? " pintanya.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tak peduli akan rencana ambigu Minato. Fugaku melakukan apa yang di pinta Minato. Dia segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Minato dan berdiri di pinggir ranjang menunggu, membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya dan juga penisnya yang sedikit lemas terekspos.

Melihat Fugaku telah menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, Minato yang juga telanjang ini segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan...

...menunggingkan setengah badannya.

"Fugaku-kun..., aku mohon..."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, begitu pun dengan penisnya yang mendadak kembali prima.

* * *

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Fu-Fugaku-kun..., kumohon jangan siksa aku, ah~ " Minato memelas dalam desahannya. Tanganya gemetar menompang tubuhnya yang benar-benar haus akan tusukan.

"Jika kau kira rasanya hanya akan perih semata, kau sungguh bodoh—" Fugaku membalasnya dengan sinis dan mengehentikan gerakkan kedua jarinya di anus Minato. "—kau harus ingat jika anusmu ini tidak pernah termasuki setelah bertahun-tahun. Apa kau mau anusmu robek?"

Minato langsung memerah malu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar rindu dengan sentuhan Fugaku hingga lupa daratan.

"Naikkan sedikit bokongmu, Minato—" perintah Fugaku, sedangkan Minato menurut dengan malas-malas. "—tinggal satu jari lagi. Jadi cepatlah, jika kau ingin segera kumasuki," bujuk Fugaku.

Dan bujukan tersebut langsung membuat Minato semangat.

"Kau masih saja kekanakkan—" Jari ketiga masuk dengan perlahan. Minato meringis. "—lihat? Dengan jariku saja kau masih merasakan sakit, apalagi jika aku langsung memasukimu. Aku yakin, anusmu akan robek dan berdarah. "

Wajah Minato berubah cemberut, sedikit meringis menahan sakit. "Iya..., iy—sshh... a-aku mengerti, Fugaku-kun. Ahh!"

Fugaku mendengus saja. Lalu kembali fokus pada anus merah Minato yang sedikit agak melebar. Dengan gerakan-gerakan yang lihai ia mempermainkan anus Minato dan itu berlangsung 25 detik.

"Fugaku-kun! Sampai kapan...?" rengekkan Minato tak menghentikan kegiatan Fugaku.

Dia masih fokus. Sangat fokus sehingga dia tampak seperti sedang memuja bokong Minato.

"Fugaku-kun~!"

"Berisik, Minato! " Fugaku dengan sengaja melesakkan jarinya lebih dalam dan kuat.

Minato mendesah dengan kaget. "Ahhh~!"

"Kau seperti gadis—" gerutu Fugaku. "—aku tak suka. "

Minato langsung cemberut, sedikit merona. "Lalu, tuan Uchiha mau aku yang seperti apa?!" ketus Minato gemas sendiri.

Fugaku menaikkan sudut bibirnya sebelah sembari kembali fokus pada ketiga jarinya di anus Minato. "Aku suka yang kau apa adanya—" balas Fugaku yang entah mengapa menjadi mendramastis. Minato mengerut mendengarnya. "—yang polos tapi nakal."

Minato mendegus bosan. Apa adanya? Yang polos tapi nakal? Bukannya itu sama saja bohong? Bukan 'kah seorang gadis juga bisa menjadi polos tapi nakal?

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak suka suaramu barusan—" Fugaku kembali berkata dengan bergumam. "—aku bersumpah jika itu termasuk suara nakal dan seksi. " Kepala Minato sepertinya mulai berasap akan perkataan berbelit Fugaku. "—yang kumaksud ... adalah sifat cerewetmu yang seperti gadis perawan—" Minato mulai nyambung. "—aku sungguh tak suka. Terkesan merepotkan dan menyebalkan."

Kalau saja Minato tak ingat kegunaan tangan kanannya yang sebagai penompang berat tubuhnya sendiri, sudah pasti setelah Fugaku berkata seperti itu Minato akan meresponnya dengan sebuah tepukan di tangan ke dahinya sendiri dan berkata _Oh, iya!Fugaku 'kan tidak suka mahluk yang namanya wanita._

"Apapun untuk sang Tuan Uchiha," balasnya sedikit ketus. Anggap saja Minato lagi sedikit ngambek.

"Jangan marah padaku dengan sok ngambek—" Fugaku menghela nafas. "—kau tak cocok jika mengingat umurmu sekarang, pirang." Padahal sih, hanya usapan jempol belaka. Katakan saja ingin menggoda. Nyata-nyatanya pria pirang di hadapannya justru tampak seperti bayi yang sungguh unyu.

"HEI!" Mintao tersinggung dengan panggilan pirang padanya. Sebenarnya panggilan pirang tidak ada masalah baginya. Hanya saja, saat Fugaku mengucapkan sangat jelas sekali terdapat nada menghina.

Minato tak suka. Harga dirinya, bung!

"Kau tak perlu membantah yang sudah nyata di dunia ini—" Fugaku mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari anus Minato. "—kalau kau ingin membantah, silahkan! Aku ladeni hingga pagi. Tapi jika tidak, kau boleh bungkam bibir seksimu itu, karena aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku di sini."

"..." Minato bungkam dengan perasaan gembira. Akhirnya! Yang ditunggu-tunggunya sudah ada di depan mata—anusnya, tepatnya.

"Pilihan yang bijak, Minato—" Fugaku berdiri seraya meremas-remas penisnya seolah mempersiapkan. "—bersiaplah." Fugaku maju, menggenggam kedua sisi pinggang Minato dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

Dan ketika kepala penisnya yang bagaikan kepala jamur tersebut telah masuk. Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka. Mereka berdua tersentak, dan mendapati dua kepala yang berbeda warna menatap penuh tanya di sana—

—oh..., Naruto dan Sasuke, rupanya.

* * *

Fugaku terkejut, benar-benar terkejut! Bagaimana kedua bocah ini masuk ke kamar Minato? Jika mereka bisa masuk pasti ini adalah kesalahan Minato yang ceroboh. Tidak mungkin dirinya.

"Minato—"

"—aku lupa menutup pintunya, Fugaku!" seru Minato histeris.

Fugaku menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. "Sudah kuduga. Kau masih saja ceroboh." Sial juga mantan kekasihnya ini. Perasaan menggebu-gebu sebelumnya langsung saja luntur akibat reaksi keterkejutannya.

Entah ini khayalannya atau memang terjadi. Tapi..., Fugaku merasakan penisnya melemas di dalam anus Minato.

Fugaku berdehem kecil. "Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Dia memasang tatapan introgasi kepada dua bocah yang bergender dan umur yang sama.

Uchiha Sasuke, maju selangkah. "Dia merengek dan membangunkanku—" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto yang ada di samping belakangnya. Naruto membalas tatapannya dengan polos."—saat aku tanya _ada apa,_ dia bilang _dia ingin pipis_—" Sasuke memasang wajah bosan dan kesal. "—tapi dia hanya mau di temani Papanya. Dia terus merengek, dan membuatku pusing! Jadi, aku menemaninya mencari Papanya."

Minato menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia adalah orang tua yang buruk! Bagimana bisa dia tertangkap basah-basah oleh anaknya dalam keadaan di gagahi seorang pria?!

Minato mengacak rambutnya dengan menggunakan satu tangannya. "Fu-Fugaku, bagaimana kalau kita berhen—"

"—Sasuke..., _keep it secret, OK?_"

Mata Minato mengerjap.

Kedua bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Sekali lagi Minato mengerjap. "ASTA—"

"—Aahh!" Minato mendadak mendesah kaget saat anusnya di serang Fugaku. "Na—nnh—Naru-chan, jangan ... jangan melihat, ah! Papa..." Minato mencoba mempertahankan rasionalnya.

"Pa—Pa?" tanyanya dengan bingung akan kondisi orang tuanya.

Wajah Minato merona hebat, karena malu mati-matian. Dia hendak membalas perkataan anaknya, akan tetapi, Fugaku yang sedang berada di belakangnya menghentikannya dengan sebuah gerakan pinggul maju.

"Ahhn! Fugaku!"

Desahan orang tuanya membuat Naruto yang berpipi gempal tertegun.

"Ayah? mengapa Ayah di atas Paman Minato?" Kali ini sang anak laki-laki bersurtai hitam bermata onyx melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Dan, mengapa ... _ochinchin _Ayah ada di dalam eungh ... bokong Paman Minato?"

Bedanya, kali ini direspon dengan sangat detail.

Orang yang berada di atas Minato menggeram merasakan sesuatu kenikamatan di titik miliknya yang terbungkus tersebut."Hhh—" Fugaku mendengus keenakkan. Ktika remasan anus Minato yang kuat akibat rasa takut mencengkramnya seolah jangan pergi."—Ayah..., sedang bermain ular-ularan, Sasuke." Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajahnya. Sedangkan pria di depannya terbelalak kaget.

"Fu-Fu—" Minato hendak membantah. Sedikit kaget, bagaimana bisa dia berkata vulgar di depan seoarang anak. Anak kandungnya pula.

"—ular...," gantung anak laki-laki bernama Naruto dengan pelan. Hal itu terjadi karena Naruto sedang menelaah kalimat tersebut dengan otak bocahnya.

"...ularan?" sambung Sasuke menatap teliti setiap detail apa yang di hadapannya.

Seringai Fugaku semakin lebar."Ya..., Ayah ... dan Paman Minato sedang bermain ular-ularan—" Sasuke dan Nrauto berpandangan tidak mengerti,"—jadi. Ssst.., _keep it secret, OK?!_"

Mereka berdua berkedip beberapa kali. Akan tetapi setelah itu mereka mengangguk pelan dengan serentak.

"_OK...,_" ucap mereka, walaupun belum mengerti.

**Selesai**

* * *

**_OMAKE_**  


_From_: Uchiha Fugaku

_For_: Uchiha Mikoto

**Hhh..., harus aku akui aku cukup terkejut akan rencanamu ini, Mikoto. Walau pun berat untuk mengakuinya, tapi aku harus mengatakannya—jika ingin harga diriku sebagai laki-laki masih tercap pada diriku.**

**Terima kasih, untuk apa yang kau berikan untukku. Kau juga wanita yang sedikit tidak menyebalkan seperti wanita lainnya.**

**Terima kasih juga telah mengorek informasi tentang masa laluku setelah kau menemukan foto Minato di dompetku. Cih, aku masih kesal mengapa aku bisa ceroboh, jika mengingat aku adalah seorang Uchiha.**

**Tapi yang terpenting, aku berterima kasih karena telah mau merelakanku dengan Minato dan juga anakku Sasuke. Awalnya aku kira kau adalah wanita kelainan jiwa karena begitu mudahnya menyerahkan anaknya kepada suaminya. Tapi, ternyata setelah aku selidiki, rupanya kau sedang menjalin cinta dengan si rambut iklan sampo itu. Oke, aku tahu diri, untuk itu aku tidak melemparmu ke tahanan saat mengetahui ini.**

**Dan, oke, aku rasa ini sudah melenceng. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semuanya. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan si rambut hitam mengkilat itu. **

**PS: Kuharap kau bisa menangani wanita merah mengerikan itu. Karena aku telah mengambil suami dan juga anak pirangnya. **

* * *

Mikoto tersenyum kecil saat setelah membaca _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan mantan suaminya ke dirinya.

**Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang Uchiha**

Tak lama setelah mengetik balasan tersebut. Sebuah teriakan mengagetkannya.

"MI—MIKOTO!"

Lalu, senyum Mikoto berubah menjadi seringai kecil.

**Selesai**

* * *

_**Ochinchin: Sebutan untuk penis seorang anak laki-laki**_

_***Yang pernah nonton Boku no Pico pasti tahu***_

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

Fict ini bertujuan dalam rangka meminta maaf karena telat updet fict yang berjudul 'Liburan ala Uchiha' dan juga merayakan kelulusan saya xD

Oh, iya, terima kasih telah membaca dan sudi meninggalkan jejak kalian di fict ini

Tertanda,

Monokurobo


End file.
